Falling Sakura
Description A style known for it's relaxed elegant and smooth techniques and was created from Hyogo Mastu's knowledge of the Flash Sword Style and adapting it to suit his mindset of waiting for the perfect moment before attacking. the main tactic for the style is not to meet an opponant with full strength but to flow around them like a sakura pettle dancing in the wind. The style is mainly a battojutsu style keeping the sword sheathed for the start of the fight before drawing the blade at lightning speed landing a series of attacks to finish the fight before re-sheathing the blade, though it is common to see a expert practioner to flow around attacks and strike with the sheathed sword. Many other the other masters who witnessed the creator use this style thought he was a coward, unfit to draw his sword let alone carry it. But thats where the tactics of the style comes into play, the user lets his opponant get over confident and focus more on the attack only to be caught out by the sudden counter of their opponant. It is also known for a unique bit of Sword Magic called the Senbonzakura Technique, this technique uses magic to turn the blade into millions of shards that surround the opponant or gather around Markus then fly towards the target shredding them. History Hyogo Matsu created the style as a more defensive version of the Flash Sword style. He was known for being a very reserved man when first meeting him and his new style mimiced his personality, waiting till the perfect moment to strike. He spent years of his life creating the style getting alot of stick for his methods due to the place he lived being very proud of their agressive nature and ability to finish a fight quickly. He stopped this by beating the greatest fighter in the area with a single blow, after which he gain a great reuptation and travelled to many placed showing his style in many fights against thugs and being hired out as a mercenary. Variations Techniques *'Petals in the wind' (風に花びら, Kaze ni hanabira): An intresting technique that emluates the Falling Sakura Style's philosophy perfectly. When used the sword is normally sheathed and the practioner simply flows around the opponant's attacks like Sakura petals on the wind. This can lead up to a rapid drawing strike leading to a series of flowing attacks maintaining the concept of flowing around the opponant as they attempt to counter. *'Senbonzakura' (千本桜, lit. Thousand Cherry Blossoms): The main technique of Falling Sakura style. This technique is mainly a set up to the techniques under it. The move requires Markus to move his sword hand and free hand in a circle so they meet in the middle of his body around the stomach region. He places his free hand on the pommel of the sword which suddenly turns into thousands of tiny blades that float through the air around Markus as his target(s). They shardes seem to glow as well as they reflect light, or if created from a lightning blade due to the element. **'Kageyoshi' (景厳, lit. Vibrant Display): This is the main attack technique. Markus directs the shards into a dome around the target(s). He then moves his hand down which causes the shardes to fly at the target cutting and peirceing them till they're either disabled or killed. *'Storm Petals' (嵐花弁, Arashi hanabira): This technique like 90% of all the techniques int he Falling Sakura Style starts with the blade sheathed away. First the user counters with a pommel strike just below the opponant's ribs followed by a strike with the sheathed blade to the opponant's lead arm, the next strike is a reverse gripped draw and slash strike to the point of the pommel strike. This is followed by a quick reverse grip stab to between the 3 & 4 left side ribs before finishing the fight with a regular grip stab and slash as the blade is pulled fromt he opponant's body. Each strike uses the flowing footwork of the style to avoid any attempted counters. *'Flow' (流れ, Nagare): One of the longer forms of the Falling Sakura style it is also one of the more agressive. First the user avoids as normal but attacks early almost entirely against the ideology of the style, but instead of trying to fight against the opponant they land light strikes with just enough force to break their opponant's rhythm evenutally allowing for a lightning fast draw & slash technique which is actually 12 slashes in one but moves so fast all that is seen is the final slash. **'Hidden Edge' (隠さ端, Kakusa-tan): A intresting version of the Flow form. By focusing raw magical power over the sheath of the sword the user can turn the sheath into a blade, meaning that a skilled user of this technique doesn't need to draw their blade to cut down their enemies. It was made when the creator of the style accidently killed a teenager when he was hired to put down a rebellion and wasn't given the right infomation. After this event he swore never to draw his blade, but he still knew he'd have to cut down enemies so to exploit a loop-hole in his vow he made the Hidden Edge Form. This allows him to use the Flow technique without drawing the blade. It can also be used to turn the sheath into a second sword or turn a Bokken into a actual sword without using a transformation magic. *'Single Blade Twisting Cut' (単翼ねじり集積, Tan tsubasa nejiri shūseki): A highspeed attack designed for closely grouped enemies. The user first spins around and knocks all the enemies into the air around them following them up as they do so (however they can). After which they dash forward mid-air cutting all the enemies with lightning speed before sheathing the blade as they and their former opponants fall to the ground. *'Path of a Hundred Cuts' (百カットの道, Hyaku katto no michi): This move involves the user cutting at impossible speed and stopping after each cut with the stops getting short enough that they're unseen by normal eyes. This move was invented to counter heavily armoured enemies or monsters by wearing down their armour or scales. Category:Fighting Style Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Fighting Styles Category:Sword Style